New wars, new love
by imagininator
Summary: An inkling just can't shake a feeling that's been bothering him. Can a certain friend help him?
1. Chapter 1 just another day Really?

I stood there in the middle of the square after seeing the inkoloplis news time, my eyes shifted to the place where the Inklings like myself usually go for battles and to be fresh. I wore a strapping headband, a soccer t-shirt with some strapping reds, and I held my E-Liter 3K in my right hand. This weapon helped me and my team win so many victories over the months that I couldn't even count. What makes this even special is that it's got a muffler so the sound doesn't scare me when fully charged. I even needed to bring it to Sheldon a couple times for what we call "regular inspections." Which consisted of Sheldon just making sure I didn't use it the wrong way and also fine tweaking it if it had any damage to the weapon itself. I strolled into the battle tower to find 7 other Inklings who look about ready for the same thing. This is how I make sure there is a room to live and food to get in my mouth. Today, I felt like this was going to be a standard turf war, but I was wrong.

Right as the match started, I took a second to observe on the screen who my opponents are. I saw one E-Liter, an Aerospray, a Krak-on splat roller, and a rapid blaster. My team had 2 tentateks, a squiffer, and then there's me, the E-Liter. Before announcer said go, I explained to the team what the strategy is, "Alright, before we go, tentateks, focus on covering turf as much as possible, squiffer, you and I take a splatter shot each and cover behind. Let's have a good match!" They all nodded as we began covering turf. I followed an inkling boy as he covered ground, charging my shots as quickly as possible, but something was off. I felt like I knew a squid sister before in like some previous life. _Shake it off David._ It's just you but it was too late, by the time I dragged myself out, the tentatek and the rest of my team were already splatted. Come on David, your record was flawless! Why are you not so eager for turf wars anymore? So I grabbed as much focus as I could muster and proceeded with caution. To my relief, a tentatek was super jumping right to me. "Hey! You alright?" I shook my head, "yeah, I'm just a little off. Let's win this!" and continued the strategy, splatting the opposition the first moment I saw them. When time was up, we saw the score, and I saw the score with the opposition winning by a huge margin, this was my fourth loss of the day. "David, are you ok?" the squiffer asked. I shook my head, "yeah, I just needed some fresh air" and stepped out into the the gun with Sheldon for our regular inspections.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the squid sisters

I wandered the streets aimlessly as I found a diner _Maybe I'm just hungry… a four loss streak is bad, but moping about it is just as bad._ As I proceeded to open the door, Judd stopped me, "purr… David, you ok? You had a four loss streak today out of five. But you're vibe was smokin' so here's your coins!" I stood there in shock. "Really? I thought I would get no coins and would have to use some of my safety funds from the bank!" As I took the money with a smile on my face. "Thanks Judd!" "Meow, no purroblem. I hope you come back." As the cat strolled off.

I walked into the diner to see it was unusually full. _Oh.. That's just amazing…_ I wandered to the cashier and ordered my things, payed for the meal and then went to look for a seat. As I wandered, I noticed two girls who looked like a certain duo on the news set, except that they were not in the usual squid sister costumes. I approached them nervously. "Hi, are you two ok if I sit with you?" The two stared at me for a bit. "Sure!" the black tentacled inkling responded. I smiled and took a seat next to that particular inkling. "Hi, I'm David." they both looked at me incredulously. "Wait, are you the E-Liter 3K player?!" they said almost loudly, I smiled "I guess my reputation precedes me." The black tentacled girl then looked up at me, "I'm Joanne." As she shook my hand "and I'm Debbie." The white tentacled girl followed as I shook both of their hands.

"So, What are you doing in a diner?" Debbie asked, the voice was all too familiar, I put two and two together and I realised. I'm sitting in a diner table with the squid sisters. I took out my phone and typed while casually talking to her about something else. "I could ask the same thing Marie." and showed it to her. She took the phone and typed something back and showed it to me. It read "how did you know?" I smiled, "your voice gave it all away." The disguised squid sister asked for my phone and typed something again. "I appreciate your deduction skills, but was that why you chose to sit with us?" I hesitated for a bit. "Hey, before we do that. Can we text each other? It just feels weird when we are passing a phone between 3 (technically 2) celebrities." She nodded and then typed her and Callie's phone's number in there. Once I entered the phone numbers into my phone. I started a group chat while starting a casual speaking conversation with the two while avoiding the topic of who they are. In the text, I responded promptly: 'Hey Callie and Marie, that's not the reason I sat next to you too. The reason is that I had no table and thought you two were just normal inklings who look like the squid sisters."

"So Joanne and Debbie, what's your mains? You both know I main the E-Liter 3K with burst bombs." Callie's eyes lit up. "I am a roller player. Anything that's to do with rollers, I use it." "And I just so happen to also main the same E-Liter as well!" "HEYO!" As Marie and I made a high five in the air just in time for both our meals to be there. The waiter looked at us with a small smirk, "do you happen to know this lady?" I smiled, "no, Debbie and I are acquaintances who just happened to main the same weapon." The waiter smiled, "enjoy your food." As we all chowed down, talking about things casually along the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The meal went without a hitch and I personally thought I had a great time chatting with Marie and Callie. As we went out, callie whispered in my ear. "Keep the phone numbers. You're pretty cute as an inkling."I could feel the red rushing through my face "watcha say Cal-Joanne?" "Oh, nothing." As we happen to both be smirking at the same time. "Say, David, up for some turf war?" _Shoot…. Don't know if it's ok._ "Um...I'm kinda exhausted at the moment after five rounds. Can we arrange another time?" "sure!" As I saw the approval of Callie and Marie agreeing _Good thing they didn't know about my losses… I would be screwed._ "David?" I shook my head violently. "Oh, what's up Debs?" "I should be asking YOU that question." "um.. Yea, just thinking about something important. Oh right! Sheldon must've finished his regular inspections! Gotta go and see how the weapon looks." I could tell they were looking at me weirdly until Callie spoke up. "Oh. Want us to come with you?" "why not? Unless you two have something to do?" They looked at each other and Marie responded "We don't need to be back to work until later. Sure, we'll join you." I smiled as we all walked to Ammo Knights.

We came into the store and sheldon seemed a little off. "What's up Sheldon?" He looked at me. "Well.. It seemed you bashed your weapon pretty badly. It's going to take quite a while to get the main pressure system repaired.. It's going to take quite a bit of time before you can do some turf warring again. Unless you have your other sniping weapons?" I thought about it carefully and remembered I still have my splatterscope, squiffer, and splat charger (all of them have the same modification except the squiffer). "Yes, I have them at home." "Ok, good, what happened to this one anyway?" "well… Can we talk in private?" He nodded as we went to the shooting range.

Once there, I sighed, "had a four loss streak today out of five games. Threw my E-Liter in frustration after game 2." Sheldon looked at me with empathy. "Oh, I understand. Do you want me to get you the scope variant instead?" I shook my head, "nah, I got a splatter scope already, plus I needed a reset. I had some weird case of Deja vu which affected my ability to play…" "you want to talk about it?" I turned as the squid sisters walked towards us. "Um.. How about later Joanne? It's going to sound weird." As the hit of deja vu continued to hit me like a truck. _Why does it feel like I've met one of the two squid sisters before other than the studio? Come on David… Shake it off._ "So what do you two want to do now Joanne and Debbie?" They looked at their squid phones, then Marie looked up at me. "Looks like we are needed back at work. By the way, keep the numbers. It's been great hanging out with you." Few moments later, I get a private text from Marie. "Hey David, I understand that this is the first time that we met, but can you come to studio after our show please? Me and Callie want to hangout with you more, and ask a few questions." _Oh, um.… might as well._ "Hey Sheldon, I gotta go. Hope the damage is not too severe." I saw sheldon put his hand to his chin, which is not a good sign. "Hm… yea, it might be a little longer, but if you have your other chargers, shouldn't be long." _I knew I can also count on him._ As I smiled in content, "thanks Sheldon, I know I can count on you." The horseshoe crab smiled at me. "That's what friends are for aren't they?" I nodded with a smile on my face and left the shooting range and coincidentally Ammo knights with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4 can you come to studio?

I walked up to the squid sisters studio general direction and once I got to the big glass panel with their logo on it, I waved at them. They waved back at me and pointed downwards. Most of the inklings immediately pulled out their squid phones hopping for a text from the alleged famous squid sisters, but I looked up and saw that they were pointing down. So I went to the lower floor and lo and behold, I saw Marie at the door, dressed as Debbie. "Hey Debbie, what's up? I didn't know you work here." Marie smiled, "yes I work here, so does Joanne. the squid sisters are expecting you by the way." I smiled, "I got a text from Marie, mind if I can come in?"

She smiled, "yea, come on in." As she let me into the studio. "How'd you get there so quickly Marie?" I asked in shock. Marie smiled, "well.. When one of us is known as the most active squid in Inkopolis. You end up having some traits from her." _oh.. That makes sense…_ As we strolled to the studio backstage.

Once we got there, I noticed Callie already there, filing her nails and doing something with her tentatcles _Didn't know Callie has nails to begin with… Don't inklings not have any nails to begin with?_ "Oh, hey David! I'm so glad that you can make it! Please, have a seat." As she extended her arm towards an empty chair, I smiled as I sat down next to her nervously. _Hope they don't think of me as a freak.._ "So what's up? I don't think you two didn't bring me here just to look around and be gawking at eat other." They both chuckled _whew. Good ice breaker I guess_ "don't be so worried David, we're just here to chat." _Marie read my mind…_ "So what's up?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. They shrugged back, "this should be like the diner, but you get to hang out with the squid sisters, get rich, become famous.. Unless you have something else in mind?" I shook my head, "no, I am not becoming friends for the sake of money or fame. That's just abusing you and if I learned something from my life. It's not to abuse things or fellow squids." They smiled, "we're happy that's the case." "So why do you like the E-Liter?" Marie asked, I chuckled, "Now first, you need to understand which e-liter I use: I use the vanilla e-liter. The same one you use Marie. Now with that in mind, here's why I like it: 1) It can make shots from clear across the field. 2) the burst bombs are if someone is trying to ambush me. 3) allows me to be kinda lazy if I need to, and finally, it helps me give a tactical advantage and if I need to do stuff on the fly, I can let my team know." Marie smiled, "you know the way to my soul. I chose the 3K scope for the same reasons." I chuckled a little, then turned to Callie, "so Callie, why are you a roller user?" The squid sister jolted a bit. "Ah, the reason is that I am aggressive when doing turf war and it just suits my personality a lot." Marie but "but we treat turf wars or even ranked matches very casually though. We're not really like the other inklings when it comes to competitive games." I nodded in appreciation. "By the way, are you going to be honest with us about the deja vu thing?" I turned to Marie, "sorry Marie, it's going to be weird and I feel this might affect our relationships. Let's wait until later." I saw the squid sisters nod in approval. Suddenly the deja vu feeling came back to me and two names hit me: _Bianca and Joanne…_ "David?" I looked up at Marie, and the name _Bianca_ came into my head. "Yea? What's up?" "Your eyes were different when you were deep in thought there. It's almost like you had a black inside and a brown outside instead of the blue outside." I shook my head in fear as I closed my eyes. _I gotta figure this out soon!_ "Um.. I guess it's an off day for me today. Sorry, this is not who I am to my squad. Can we do this another time?" As I stood up hastily _Great! I just blew it meeting with squid sisters! The freshest inklings in inkopolis! How bad can this get?!_ "Hey David?" I turned around, hoping for forgiveness from them. "Even if we just met for a day, we want to hang out with you more. When we are not recording our news report or done for the day, just shoot us a text and we are more than willing to meet up. You seem like a fresh squid to us." I smiled, "Thanks Mar and Cal. By the way, are my eyes with the blue outside or the brown outside?" They squinted, then smiled. "Your eyes are normal now. You have the blue outside." I smiled again and headed towards the door. "Hey, before you go. How about a photo with us?" I shook my head no. "like I said, I'm not for popularity, just meeting you enough is good enough for me." Their faces had shock all over it, "Don't get me wrong though, I like your music. It's just even if I wanted too. I don't want to abuse this chance way more than I should." "no no no… we insist on the photo. Call it a friendship memorabilia." _Damn.. they got me._ "Sure, Let's do it then." They called someone to the backstage. We took the photo doing the "stay fresh!" pose. We looked at the photo after thanking the guy and laughed at how ridiculously I did the pose. "I guess something we can work on is how to do our signature pose huh?" Callie said in between laughs. I smiled as the Deja-vu name _Joanne_ came into my mind again. I tried to shake it off as quickly as I could, and left the studio, saying goodbye to the squid sisters along the way.


	5. Chapter 5 what in the

I enter my house and plopped on my bed, mulling over what just happened in the studio _how did that happen…. Who is Joanne? Who's Bianca, why does it feel like I met them before… Could I be going crazy today?_ I saw the time and sighed, _It's late… Let's go to sleep._ So I got ready for bed and shut my eyes.

My dream that night was weird. I woke up in a house with both squid sisters wearing a fancy dresses. _Wha.. where am I? I swear this looks familiar too._ "David? Where am I?" I shrugged, "I don't know… nice dresses by the way." They both blushed as I looked around. I barely had time to absorb the surroundings until the sound of my squid phone woke me up.

I slowly adjusted to my surroundings and got used to the room before finding my phone and picking it up, the blue light screen showing one of my squad mates name: abigail. I groggily pressed the green button:

"Hello?"

"Hey David! The squads found a diner that looks nice! We are going to get there in about an hour. Wanna join us?" I smiled

"Sure! Give me some time, I'll probably be there soon!" As I hung up the phone and got out of bed. Getting ready for the morning along the way. Once I got to the diner that they want me to go too, I sat down, "morning!" "morning!" I heard everyone chirp back. Abigail a little more cheerful than the others. I sat down with them, "so what happened yesterday? You seemed pretty off... " _Oh shoot… I am super screwed.. Don't know what to do.._ "Really John? First thing you ask me first thing in the morning about my game yesterday? Doh what the Fuck." Waving my hands in a "I give up pose." and sending the squad into a laughing fit. Suddenly my stomach rumbled a little, "let's get some food all right?" They nodded and we grabbed the menus, ordered the food and continued talking, as we discussed, two squid girls approached us. One look and I knew that it's the squid sisters, but they are approaching me as Debbie and Joanne, I smiled and looked at them. "Hey Joanne, hey Debbie, morning!" The disguised squid sisters smiled back. "Morning David, how are you?" "doing well. Do you want to join us?" Callie smiled, "sure!" Marie however, shook her head, "I usually like to eat alone, say after breakfast meet us at the studio?" I nodded in understanding, "sure Debs, I guess that works." She hugged me and strolled off. I smiled but inside I was dying in joy _OMG! I WAS HUGGED BY MARIE!_ Callie must've read my mind. Callie must've read my mind, "You better feel lucky, she's not really a hugger type. She's more of a kisser type." _Darn. there's my stealing the first kiss luck thing.._ Shook my head as the food got here I suddenly realised that I forgot to introduce them. "Oh, I forgot! Squad, this is Joanne, the lady she's with is Debbie, Joanne, meet Abigail, Jonathan, and Joanne." Pointing to all the squad members respectively as Callie shook all of their hands. Callie's stomach rumbling a little as she finished shaking hands. I sweatdropped, _oh well.._ As I saw her get up and order food.


	6. Chapter 6: what in the?

I enter my house and plopped on my bed, mulling over what just happened in the studio how did that happen…. Who is Joanne? Who's Bianca, why does it feel like I met them before… Could I be going crazy today? I saw the time and sighed, It's late… Let's go to sleep. So I got ready for bed and shut my eyes.

My dream that night was weird. I woke up in a house with both squid sisters wearing a fancy dresses. Wha.. where am I? I swear this looks familiar too. "David? Where am I?" I shrugged, "I don't know… nice dresses by the way." They both blushed as I looked around. I barely had time to absorb the surroundings until the sound of my squid phone woke me up.

I slowly adjusted to my surroundings and got used to the room before finding my phone and picking it up, the blue light screen showing one of my squad mates name: abigail. I groggily pressed the green button:

"Hello?"

"Hey David! The squads found a diner that looks nice! We are going to get there in about an hour. Wanna join us?" I smiled

"Sure! Give me some time, I'll probably be there soon!" As I hung up the phone and got out of bed. Getting ready for the morning along the way. Once I got to the diner that they want me to go too, I sat down, "morning!" "morning!" I heard everyone chirp back. Abigail a little more cheerful than the others. I sat down with them, "so what happened yesterday? You seemed pretty off... " _Oh shoot… I am super screwed.. Don't know what to do.._ "Really John? First thing you ask me first thing in the morning about my game yesterday? Doh what the Fuck." Waving my hands in a "I give up pose." and sending the squad into a laughing fit. Suddenly my stomach rumbled a little, "let's get some food all right?" They nodded and we grabbed the menus, ordered the food and continued talking, as we discussed, two squid girls approached us. One look and I knew that it's the squid sisters, but they are approaching me as Debbie and Joanne, I smiled and looked at them. "Hey Joanne, hey Debbie, morning!" The disguised squid sisters smiled back. "Morning David, how are you?" "doing well. Do you want to join us?" Callie smiled, "sure!" Marie however, shook her head, "I usually like to eat alone, say after breakfast meet us at the studio?" I nodded in understanding, "sure Debs, I guess that works." She hugged me and strolled off. I smiled but inside I was dying in joy OMG!! I WAS HUGGED BY MARIE!!! Callie must've read my mind, "You better feel lucky, she's not really a hugger type. She's more of a flirty type." Darn...oh well, As I Shook my head as the food got here I suddenly realised that I forgot to introduce them. "Oh, I forgot! Squad, this is Joanne, the lady she's with is Debbie, Joanne, meet Abigail, Jonathan, and Joanne." Pointing to all the squad members respectively as Callie shook all of their hands. Callie's stomach rumbling a little as she finished shaking hands. I sweatdropped, oh well.. As I saw her get up and order food, returning with a full tray of fries and a catfish burger. Once she sat down, Jonathan spoke up. "So Joanne, did anyone mention how close you look to the squid sister Callie?" Callie smiled, " yea, she's someone I look up too." I sweatdropped and pulled out my phone texting to Callie 'did you seriously flattered yourself and talked about yourself in the third person?' I looked up to see Callie shrug at me with no one watching me. Abigail broke the silence, "so how do we tell you and squad Joanne apart?" _Oh right.. they both have the same name.. except one isn't really named Joanne.. hell is she even Callie?_ "David?" I shook my head quickly. "Oh, sorry Abigail. Let's see… How about squad Joanne we call 'Jo' and this Joanne we call.. 'Joanne'? Or do you two want the other way around?" They looked at each other and shrugged as we continued breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7 Quick come by?

Breakfast continued as normal as we discussed and the squad got to to know Joanne (Callie) and wowed at her stories as a roller user and Callie sitting there being amazed by the squad's stories and everyone just getting to know Callie as well. Once I got a chance to look down at my plate, I noticed it was empty. _Darn.. I must be eating fast.. Why don't we check on Debbie?_ "Excuse me." As I got up from the table, hearing Jonathan's voice all the while "Where are you going David?" I turned around and smiled, "thought Debbie could use some company…" As I walked over to her. "Hey Debbie, thought you looked awfully alone there.. You don't mind if I join you for a bit right?" The disguised squid sister looked at me and gestured for me to sit across from her. I smiled and sat across from her, "so how are you doing?" She looked up from her food, "not bad. Just sitting across the most famous E-liter 3K player in the world." I whispered back "well, it's not like I'm sitting across the most famous singer in inkopolis." I could see Marie blush hard. "Whatcha do to my friend? She never blushes that hard." I shrugged back as Callie continued "well, the squad invited me and Ma-Debbie to join you guys to a private turf war match, how's that for you?" I chuckled a bit "I'm ok with that. What about you Debbie?" She smirked, "let's see how well you handle that E-liter." As she and I got up, met up with the squad, and proceeded to the lobby.

Once we got to the lobby, I realised I forgot something super important. "SHOOT! I forgot my E-liter is with sheldon for maintenance right now!" The squad face palmed, "really David?" Was all I heard from Jonathan and Marie as we all walked back outside. I was about to super jump when Callie grabbed my hand, "say, I haven't been to your apartment before. Why don't you show me while you grab your next weapon of choice?" I nodded before the name rushed my head again Joanne, and why does it feel so familiar? Oh well… I shook my head, "sorry, shall we superjump?" Almost a second after I said that, Callie and I turned into our squid forms and jumped out of there. Once we got to my apartment roof, we took the stairs back down a couple floors of the 3 story building and walked into my apartment. I rushed into the house and grabbed my splatter scope while I noticed Callie strolling around the house humming her bomb rush theme. I remembered the lyrics and hummed the melody with her. She turned around to me. "David, you got a pretty voice!" I smiled back, "That's a compliment I am not worthy of Callie."as I carried the splatterscope from my room. Callie deadpanned, "really, are you that much of an all charger guy?" "Yep.. it's who I am. Although I do have other weapons that I use. Heck I still have my splattershot jr. from when I started coming here! Anyway, shall we get going Callie?" She regained her composure and nodded. "Yea, don't want to keep the others waiting right?" As we walked out of the apartment, got to the top roof and super jumped to the waiting group.


	8. Chapter 8: our first match

Callie and I hit the floor as the rest of the squad looked on. "So, are you two Dating yet?" I looked at Joanne with the face that screams "how does that work?!" As the squad laughed at our expense. They laughed for a bit before we entered the lobby and started our turf war.

I started the lobby and started a private match. I saw the options and turned around "so, whatcha all want? Turf war, rainmaker, or tower?" They shrugged at me as if they don't care what they got until Marie spoke up. "Hey David, I like tower control, really hones in on the sniper v sniper duel that we are going to have. I rolled my eyes. "Alright… keep in mind it isn't a fair fight because you have a e-liter." She nodded "time to see what you are like without the e-liter." She knows me all too well.. challenge accepted as I selected tower control Selected the teams with Marie on the opposite side She wants a challenge, it's on squid sister. She must've read my mind again and gave me a cocky look as if she knew what I wanted. We must've exchanged cocky glances for a while while the others picked a team. At the end it was a even 3v3 match and it was on Moray towers. "Well…. I guess we shall see if we picked the right charger to go along with." I smiled "don't worry Joanne, I shall show the opposing charger what it means to be the best." She smiled as she gave me a hug. Giving me the occasional deja-vu of Joanne along the way and almost making my eyes turn into the brown colour again.

Few moments later the stage was set and we set ourselves up. I saw my team and saw that I have Callie and Abigail, knowing Abigail and Callie as super aggressive players. I instantly came up with a plan, "you two, cover the tower, try to gain as much as you can and don't be afraid if you lost it. The danger point is the slope just before the goal. I'll handle the charging and of course Debbie." They nodded as the announcer yelled go. I fired two shots at the ground before making my sniping post. Once there I noticed I was early and prepared a charge for the unsuspecting squid sister. Once she got into the humanoid form. I aimed straight at her, fully charged, and fired the button to hear the sweet glass crack of a splat and I noticed Marie's squid ghost come into view. "BOOYAH!" I yelled, yet it was short-lived. Knowing she's going to be out for a bit unless she had quick respawn, I rushed up the rest of the steps and helped Callie and Abigail finish rushing the tower. As we approached the end, Jonathan and Joanne tried to splat us until I saw his hair glow Oh shit. As the painful sensation of the splat go to me. My inkling soul drifted to the spawn point and I rematerialised Damn you Jonathan.. You. "GAME!" Well. We won. I smiled as Callie and Abigail embraced each other in a victory pose. Marie on the other hand didn't seem all to happy with my victory. She puffed her face but gave me a small smile to congratulate me. I smiled back in appreciation. "You did put up a good fight." Said squid looked back at me and smiled. "I concede, you do have what it takes to be a good charger I'll beat you someday."


	9. Chapter 9 Card games

After that match, I remembered the promise Marie and I made and we both strolled to the studio. Once we got there, she and I took a seat "what's up? I didn't think the squid sister brought me here just to look at a regular squid." Marie smiled, "true, In fact. I want to try something. Wanna play a card game?" I sat there in shock. _What is she up too?_ I nodded wondering what in the world the squid sister is up too."So Marie, what game do you want? I know inkopolis hold 'em. Blacksquid 21, poker… whatcha want?"

Marie smiled, "I want to do hold 'em." As she passed out all the cards in those modes I took my cards before realising something, "hold on… Don't we need chips?" Marie stood up as she grabbed the chips, "fine, loser buys at the diner." "Agreed." As we looked at our cards, mine revealed a ace and a king So best chance is that I have the high card. "Call" I heard Marie's voice. I smirked "call." As she passed out the next 3 cards. Which revealed a seven, a king and a ace. _Great! I already have two pairs of cards._ "Raise." Marie looked at me. "Call." As she puts the same amount of chips down. "Didn't know you were such a risk taker Marie." "Well. I am playing with the E-liter player who takes risks am I right?" As she revealed the next card in the deck which was a two. _She better be bluffing right now.._ "check." As I heard two knocks on the table. _Let's test her luck._ "Raise." As I put another 100 chip into the pile as she also said "raise" and put another 100 chip in there. _She better really_ be _bluffing right now.. or it's_ diner _which I don't mind having._ "Call." As I put another 100 chip in there. After one more card which is an ace, I knew there was no where she can run "all in, 5000." I could literally hear her smirking as well. "All in, 5000." I flipped my cards over, "full square, ace and king." Marie sulked, "two pairs." "Guess you are treating huh Bianca?" Marie cocked her head sideways "who's that?"

 _OH SHIT!_

"Sorry Marie.. you reminded me of an old friend. Huge fan of you. Here's a few chips."As I passed some of my chips to her. All I got was a disbelieving look that turned into trust after a few moments as she passed out the cards again. I saw mine to be a two and a seven . Well… this got interesting. "Stay." Marie passed out the next three cards which revealed a two twos and a king. I barely got a chance to react when Marie called "all in" _geez… someone's confident…_ "call." As I placed the same amount of chips in. As the last two cards were revealed which were a two and a king. I took a chance to look at them. "Check". She went first. "Full squid, kings over twos." I smiled. "Tsk, tsk tsk, squad. Four twos and a king." She sulked as I smiled. "I could tell you were bullsquiding the moment you went all in. It may be confidence, but once I knew my cards. I could tell yours."

She sat there for a few moments as I got concerned, "Marie?" No reply "Marie?" As I waved my hand across her face. She responded. "Oh, sorry. Just the Bianca thing felt very familiar…. I feel like I know someone by the same name too." What are the odds…. I thought the Salt queen has numerous friends since she won that splatfest." She laughed "ha ha hahaha. Never thought in my whole life that a regular squid would know the way to my soul." I faked sulked "so you thought I am inferior?"

she faked royalty when she stood up. "On your knees peasant." Before bursting into laughter, I couldn't hold mine for long as I followed into her infectious laughter. After some long time of laughter, we noticed Callie walk in. "I've never seen my cousin laugh so hard in forever. How'd you do it David?" I shrugged. "I don't know… It's just… magic" as I waved my hand in a circle. She chuckled a little more. Marie almost laughing her tentacles off. "So whatcha wanna do?" Marie died down and shrugged "range?" I shrugged "same" she grabbed her e-liter and I grabbed my scope.

Few moments later we arrived at the range. With both our weapons of choice in our hands. "Most shots win?" "You're on charger." As she stepped up and fired 5 shots in a minute I smirked. "Good luck beating mine." As I fired 7 shots in a minute. "Show off." Marie jived "I know you like it." I replied as I put down the splat charger.


	10. Chapter 10: octarians

We talked for a bit while practicing the chargers that we held. For me, it was great picking up something that forces me to be tactical and less defensive as the E-liter. It was also great getting to know Marie outside of her usual, sassy self. we've talked a lot, minus the occasional deja vu of Bianca flooding my head. I've also noticed that Marie has occasionally gotten a little too close for comfort so I would usually step aside to give us both some space. Before we knew it, the sun has settled down and we were already panting from all the practice that we did. "So did you two finally decide to give the three words yet?" We turned around to find Callie snickering by the door with sheldon giving a small smile. I puffed my cheeks, "Not yet Callie. Not yet.." "suuuure…. I can tell Marie is just DYING to kiss you now!" Right as she said that, Marie and I looked at how close we were and our faces went beet red in embarrassment as we separated the distance from each other. We both instinctively said "sorry" while Callie was pulling out her phone and recording the whole ordeal. "PUT THAT PHONE AWAY!" Marie yelled as Callie snickered, "nope, this is going on squidstagram!"

Meanwhile, I was hiding my face in complete embarrassment. _Oh boy… what if someone found out about this?! I'm going to be in a zapfish amount of trouble!_ Callie then came up to me in a fake reporter kind of way and asked me a barrage of questions while her phone was up. "So how's it like dating Marie?" "Do you two plan to make squishes someday?" "Callie! Stop!" As I hid my face even more and ran to the opposing side, trying to hide my embarrassment. What made matters worse was that Marie went to the same side seeing me hiding my face while sitting down. "David?" I raised my palm almost asking her to give me some space to breathe. "Alright.." I heard her say as I heard her walking away. Her vanilla scent growing faint.

A Few moments later, I stood up to see sheldon standing in front of me. "You alright bud? You were blushing really, really hard. Like I am talking E-liter after fully charged kind of blushed, and speaking of which." My eyes lit up and my blush disappeared as Sheldon presented my baby, the E-liter. "You fixed my baby! Thank you!" As I took the e-liter from sheldon, set it aside and gave the horseshoe crab a quick hug. "That's what friends are for aren't they?" He said as we released from our hug. "Think you remember how to use it David?" I gave a incredulous look, "I should remember how to use it, if not, I would lose my title and my status." As I picked up the gun and charged it up at the moving balloons, Shooting all three and hearing the pops coming out of them. "You still got it" Sheldon said as he walked up to me. "Thanks Sheldon." As I gave the horse shoe crab a friendly pound it. "Well, the E-liter king is back!" I turned and saw Marie holding her E-liter in her hand. "So I guess the salt queen wants a quick match with me?" "No, I want a match with you!" Callie yelled as she pulled out the splat roller. _Oh zapfish…._ "David.. I challenge you to a match, see what you can do on a moving target that can fire back." I sweatdropped "sheldon.. prepare for one more fix." He laughed a little.

"Remember David, she's a roller user, her range isn't as great as yours. So use that to your benefit." I regained the confidence "so… one more fix?"

"Hm…. i would, but it would force you to be lacking in the finance department…"

we all chuckled with sheldon before walking out, the squid sisters changing into their disguises. As we walked back to the lobby we all suddenly heard a yell from Callie and before we could even do anything, she was gone. "Joanne!" Marie yelled, I immediately ran to the direction of where we last heard her voice to find her not there.. "octarians…" I turned around in confusion. "Say what?" Marie looks at me before gesturing to a sewer. I hesitantly followed her into the sewer. Once we got there, she handed me what looked like some clothes. "Here, it's a hero suit. Gonna need it… Agent 4." I took the clothes in my hands. "So where do we-" I was stopped with marie pointing to a certain area. I walked over and changed. The clothes barely fitting me as I walked back out "so how do they fit?" Marie asked. I looked down at my clothes and gave a slight twist before looking at Marie "it looks a little.. snug.." Marie sighed as she came out with a kimono dress. Few moments later, she handed me a weapon. "This is the hero shot. Helps with all the splatting." I held it and fired a few rounds, almost getting marie. She put her umbrella in front of me. "Be careful where you aim that… you almost splatted me!" I realised my mistake and put the automatic gun down. "My bad." She smiled "so… shall we get started?"


	11. Chapter 11 what happened?

We gradually moved on without a hitch and then we reached the first boss kettle. "Ready to go David?"

I heard on the headphones "yep, agent 4, going in." As I entered the kettle, a few moments later, I spawned at the top and saw the zapfish, I swam to it, jumping and landing at the circle "Zapfish in sight." I said over the phone.

"This looks flipping suspicious be careful!" I nodded as I proceeded carefully. Stopped by a large tentacle reaching for the zapfish and grabbing it. A few moments later a bright light shone and the contraption rose up. Then a great yell shivered me and me unshielded my eyes, jaws dropping. "Marie?" A few seconds later Marie came online.

"That's the Octo oven! One of the Rotarians great octo weapons!" I stared down the multiple faces albeit a little intimidated. Once they popped their ovens open, revealing the bread, I dodged and shot at the sides, then kept on doing it till they opened all the bread sheets, staying opened "now!" Marie yelled in my ear. I didn't even bother and just climbed up and shot at the tentacle. Once it exploded, I super jumped out of there for my safety. Marie calling in my ear "donut stop! You kneed to keep going!"

I sweatdropped, "you for real Marie?" I fought the thing again, the sides became harder and harder to ink. Once I got back on there I burst the tentacle again and jumped out of it. "Nice work! You are on a roll!" I smiled as I landed. The machine forming more metal around it _damn it!_ As several pistons came around me. Suddenly my head flooded with that one name _Bianca… Bianca… Bianca…_ "Gosh DAMN IT!" As I stumbled on the floor, losing my armor and getting splatted. It happened one more time and the spawn lost it's power right after I respawned. _This is it... I'm done!_ As I lost my armor and lost my life.

A few moments later, I woke up in the cabin to a scared and crying Marie. "Hey Mar-" I was stopped by Marie slapping me then hugging me very tightly.

"YOU IDIOT! Do you realize how much I had to go through to make sure my best friend and charger buddy is ok?! I had to go in there, subdue the boss, capture your inkling soul, mess around with the spawn to make sure you are revived, drag the body out and then make sure you are alive!" She stopped and balled, I just simply lay there _well… this got awkward…_ A few moments later, she let go and suddenly looked in my eyes. "Well. what happened there, David? You just yelled 'damn it' then you respawned to the point that the respawn thingy lost all its power." I sat up more confused on how she managed to subdue the boss.

"Wait… first off how did you manage to subdue the boss Marie?! There was no way that-" all I got was a look that almost yelled _I forgot to tell him!_

"Right. I almost forgot I'm agent 2 of the new squid beak splatoon." I sweatdropped but understood.

"Then why didn't you tell me before dragging me in here…?" I sat up a little. We slowly moved around again.

"So David, what was going on during the fight? Did you miss the step? Gun problems?" Marie looked at me as we got out of the cabin. I stood there, unsure how to even do this. _Should I even tell her? I mean.._ "David?" Marie looked at me with a quizzical look. I took a deep breath.

"Marie… I know this is hella weird.. but-" we get interrupted by some static in my ear.

"I want you two to leave." the voice said, it sounded like Callie as we looked at each other.

"Callie, can you hear me?" Marie said over the phone.

"Who's calling?" the voice responded over the phone then it disconnected, we looked at each other in shock.

"Oh shoot!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Guess explaining will have to come later David."

"I agree." as I proceeded back to the kettle. I took a deep breath and jumped in. Once I reappeared, Marie talked to me on the radio

"Agent four, Take a deep breath and remember that you will win." Marie called in my ear. I nodded slowly and took a couple steps again. The tentacle reaching out for the zapfish again and then the octo oven came into view. I steeled myself again, hoping to not have the memories again. The fight almost continued like the first time I popped, but once that name came back, I shrugged it off and popped the tentacle one more time. "Alright! He's toast!" Marie called. I jumped out of there and landed, seeing the toasts pop out with more charcoal black on their sides until they all pop out and explode in my color ink. _Ah.. this feels so nice._

"We got it." I rushed up, grabbed the sardinium and popped the casing which the zapfish was in before grabbing the zapfish, holding it in a victory position "boss defeated!" I yelled before getting out of the kettle. Marie seeing me there with Sheldon "hey Marie! Hey shel-waa…?" I stood there confused.

"Hey David, Sheldon here is going to help us because the octoling's have adapted to use our kind of weapons.. So he's giving us a more upgraded arsenal."

"Yep!" Sheldon nods, "and that means you can use my ammo knight enhancer as well."

"Oh? What is that." I asked, sheldon said nothing as he started walking to a orange like a to it. "We use Sardinian and power eggs to enhance your weapons. In fact… you got 3 Sardinium and 1500 power eggs. Let's upgrade." as I placed the weapon and the things required in there. A few moments later, a different colored hero shot pops out. I sweatdropped as I grabbed the weapon.

 **hey guys! imaginator here! sorry I've not updated in quite a long time. school and stuff. but I hope you enjoy this new chapter of "new wars new love" and I will hopefully see you all later!**


	12. Chapter 12 hold on Bianca!

"I can see you a little disappointed david… give it a whirl." I pick it up and slowly pressed the trigger twice. Four bullets of ink comes out of it.

"Woah! This is so fresh!" I said in jubilation. _this is going to be so cool to use! With this I'm going to have an easier time splatting octarians!_ I run around with it to get even more of a feel with the hero shot.

"Agent 4. Time to get back to business." marie says. I stop as I nodded at her.

"Yes it is." As I superjump to the next area. I land at the start point, knowing that there are 5 zapfish to save. _Lets go._ As I save all five zap fishes in 3 hours. Soon I arrive at the boss kettle again holding the hero charger, scared. "Marie… If I die again… Just so you know…."

"Don't worry David. You can boss him around right?!" marie jokes. I sweatdrop

"And I might be killed again." I said. As I rush in. I spawn with a hero roller, sweat dropping as sheldon pops up on the radio.

"I need more data on this. Can you do this for me?" I sweatdrop as I rush and try to get it before the tentacle comes up. "Darn…" before long a huge, fat samurai greets me, I sweatdrop as I saw what a sign says. 'Splats with honor, the octo samurai.'

"Go and splat him.. For your family honor or something." Marie says in my ear as the colossal octarian starts unicycling to me. I sweatdropped as I flung as much of the ink as I could to the leviathan, but before I covered him, he took a swing and I dodged. Avoiding his huge swing that would've forced me to drop my armor. The octarian lifts his thing again as I continue to cover him with my ink. Soon splatting him. Soon a contraption appears with the tentacle showing. "Go for it 4!" she calls in my ear. I instantly do it without hesitation. Getting him the first time. The tentacle bursted

"Geez… I'm still not used to this." as I super jump to a safe point in the area. Soon the octarian's soul came back and the behemoth greeted me again with a vertical roller "geez louise dude! Calm down!" and quickly took down the octarian again, Repeating the same thing. As the final phase of the battle happened, the same problem occured to me. _Bianca…_ "no! Not this time!" as I almost fell to the floor. The octarian smashing the roller onto me and making me lose my armor

"Agent 4! Get outta there!" Marie calls in my ear. I assessed the situation quickly. The thoughts are returning, I'm facing a giant octopus like thing with a weapon I'm horrible with. _Better safe than sorry!_ As I got out of there. Landing a couple hits on the unicycling octarian. I came out of the kettle. Marie seeing me. "I was watching you.. You were doing great…. But what happened with the collapsed...almost killed you." Marie says with tears almost in her eyes. "You left me worried... charger boy." I smiled at the nickname.

"that's a good one coming from the salt queen herself." I smiled.

"So ready to take him down Jason?" now that's a name I haven't heard… but seems so familiar… _maybe she's dating a squid named jason?_

"Jason?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh! Sorry… A fan named jason was contacting me. He wanted a date with me, but I don't date strangers." she sassed. I sweatdropped

"Right" I lept in again. Soon Taking down the boss with advice provided by sheldon. I Come back out with another zapfish. I ditched the roller for the more comfortable charger. Marie looks at me, her eyes filled with concern. "Hey charger boy, come with me." as she super jumps away, with me following right behind her. We soon landed at the cuttlefish cabin, marie standing there in her kimono. "So…. what do you want?" I asked.

"We need to discuss this david. It's clearly affecting how you are going through battles." her voice clearly leaving no room for debate.

 _OH SHOOT! I don't even know what to do…_ I took a couple deep breaths, putting the charger down. "Um…. um….. I wish I knew Marie…"

"Bullsquid." she eyes me, Her eyes filled with determination. "As much as I'm happy that you are going to save callie. I can't let this continue sliding with your sudden collap-" she keels over, her hand on her head.

"Marie!" I rush over. Checking to see if she's fine.

"I'm fine." she says standing up. Her voice unwavering as she stands back up, her eyes looking at me in determination as if wanting me to explain myself. I sigh, _marie… I hope that this doesn't ruin anything._ "I've...been having a name…. When I see you…did you remember a name of bianca by any chance?" all I got was a unsure face.

"Bianca? …. I think I have heard of this name before…" I stared at her confused.

"Really?"

"...nevermind, let's get back to saving callie shall we?" as she puts her head down, deep in thought. _What in the… oh well. Callie is important right now…_

"Let's do it." As I rush to the next area. Soon clearing the areas as I arrive at a kettle. Dropping in. Soon popping out in Moray towers as Marie comes into my ear.

"Agent 4. You got octolings and octosnipers, be careful." I nod as I start doing my usual shenanigans. Splatting all the octarians in sight as I continue, soon a familiar thought comes into my head again as I bolt out of the stage, landing myself back in octovalley. "Agent 2… help…" was all I could manage before I saw black.

I fluttered my eyes open again in cuttlefish cabin. The sight of marie enjoying herself in the breeze can be seen, the sun barely setting on the horizon. I tried to slip out of the gear and put the clothes down, neatly folding them before trying to sneak out due to the embarrassment I caused her. As I approached the kettle leading back to inkopolis, "I'm sorry marie… I don't deserve this mission.. I don't even deserve you." I mutter as I walked up the slope getting ready to leave.

"Wait. David!"

It wasn't Marie's voice. It sounded more crisp, more clean, more consistent than before. I turn to her, my mind racing a million miles a minute. "Wait… what was that?!" All I got was something I've yet to see in a long time. Marie in her kimono, but instead of her golden yellow eyes, it was replaced with ocean blue eyes.

 _What in the great zapfish has happened here?!_

"Oh.. sorry." She mentions As she closes her eyes. Opening them again to reveal her golden coloured eyes.

" _Well then. This is going to be fun."_ There's nothing I can do right now.. In the moment. The air so tense. It felt like one of us can cut it with a knife. I stood there. Not sure of what to do.


	13. Chapter 13: the steely fight

The silence ensured for a bit till Marie broke the silence. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I'm not mad… but what the fish fingers happened there?" _she better explain what the carp just happened…._

"It's… complicated… David." I saw her face riddled with confusion and longing. Almost like she wanted me, more than just a friend who's now a agent and co worker. "Let's focus on the task at hand first shall we?"

"Fine. you better tell me what the carp happened later then." As I headed to the next area. Clearing all the kettles before moving to the boss kettle.

The sign read "the sanitarizium. Enter with caution."

"Hey Agent 4, think you can show me how it's done with the charger?" I heard sheldon over the radio.

"I thought you'd never ask." _And finally! He asked me to use a weapon that I can kick the fish fingers out of_! I immediately switched into the hero charger, it's lightweight all to familiar for me as I headed in.

I spawned just a few moments later, tapping my foot on the ground a bit, before I super jumped to the center to wait for my opponent, charger in hand. _this is going to be fun._

"I'm afraid that you are a bit too late... Jason."

 _Ok, first off… who the heck is Jason? Secondly, who the fish fingers is he?_! I raised my charger, immediately charged up and aimed at him. "Identify yourself! Now!" The inkling merely chuckled.

"I thought you'd know me by now. Jason, remember when your lover Bianca? Yea. You two were the sweetest thing by human standards." the inkling revealed himself. He's almost the same height as me, his tentacles a darker shade of blue than mine and he wore a soccer headband with a black polo shirt. His boots were the same as mine. I lowered my charger, but kept it charged should he try anything funny.

"I'm asking you, one more time. Who are you?" the inkling stood in front me, before laughing almost hysterically.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Chris." For some reason, that name made me shake, and it wasn't the friendly kind

"Agent 4… what's going on?" marie asked over the radio.

"some guy named chris has just appeared out of nowhere. He doesn't seem at all friendly."

"I see that you are still working with Bianca." His aura almost shaking me down to my core.

"get out of here Chris… if that is your real name." _Wait… how did I know that is not his real name…Heck, is Jason my real name?!_

I felt my arms becoming stiff, almost like it was telling me that this is not going to be the charger fight that I was hoping for. "I see you are a ability user." I responded.

"Of course not." He denied. I could hear the metal clacking from my own arms as it turns to steel. I dropped the charger to not damage it in the transformation.

"I'm going to ask these two questions, and I will not repeat myself. First, who are you? Two. Are you a ability user?" My opponent said nothing more as I saw a psychic aura surround his arms. "That answers one of them. Now, what is your name?" My tone leaving absolutely no room for debate.

"My name is Phillip Fishflier." He said, as if knowing who I am.

"Agent 4! Get out of there!" I heard Marie call into my ear.

This is it…. if I die here. Then I die here. "Agent 2.. I can't anymore… if I die this round. I'm dead for good, and I can't leave. My arms are preventing me from doing so. But if I make it out alive, will you-"

"I see that you are ready to die… David." Phillip interrupted.

"Then hit me if you can." I got into a fighting stance _let's see…. psychic aura. I'm strong to that. He can manipulate if it hits…. But no pressure.. I got th-_ I got inturrupted as I saw a strong fist flinging to my face, my arms already reaching out to block it. I grabbed it painfully and rushed in to smash my new adversary in the stomach. Before using that hand to reach over and hold him by the neck. Forcing Phillip to reach for my hands and get out of the choke hold. I then felt the full sensation of a kick as he smashed his foot to my stomach. _Dirty trick.._ as I charged up to him. Knowing what I was doing. He charged at me with the same momentum.

 _perfect.. in 3. 2. 1._ I dodged to the side at the last minute. Forcing Phillip off balance as I pinned him to the ground. His arms behind his back as I saw his ability deactivate.

"Good to know you put up more of a fight here than your previous puny human life." He mentions before passing out. I put away the charger before I dragged his unconscious body back to the cuttlefish cabin. Where a very uncharacteristically bewildered marie stood there waiting for me.

"David…. what just happened?"

"... it's a long story.. one I will tell you once we know what to do with this guy." As I flung the unconscious body with ease in front of marie.

"You didn't kill him did you?" I saw Marie's bewildered face turn to confusion

"I just pinned him. No way I could stab him.."

I saw Marie take a few deep breaths before relaxing a bit. Her usual face returning. "Take him to a police station or something. Say that you found him trying to trespass your property or something."

"People will know I'm agent 4 from there agent 2…"

"Switch back into your normal clothes and then go to the police station." she commanded. I did so after going behind the cuttlefish cabin. Changing into my familiar clothes and then dragging the unconscious phillip to the police station. After some convincing, they took phillip in and I headed back to Marie, wearing my normal agent gear. I was about to head back into the field when I felt a arm on my arm. "Not so fast, we need to talk."

Great… this is going to be fun. A sigh escaping my mouth. "I'm guessing that one question is 'what the heck just happened to my arms?' huh?" as I turned to her. A in response as I saw her. "Then we have a dilemna. Either we try clearing the air around us and we go somewhere else, risking the mission on hand or putting it on hold; Or we continue and discuss my ability later." Marie soon let go of me and put her hand on her chin, soon looking at me with complete resolve.

"Let's continue. I can always squeeze the information out of you later." her sass in her voice. I nodded as I started super jumping to the santizarium again, this time holding the charger again, Hopefully this time the octolings have their device ready for me. Go ahead! Let's see them try the e-liter user! I jumped in, this time seeing no adversary, I jumped towards the zapfish, Stopping before it to see for any octarian danger. To say the least, the octarian device appeared and was ready to face me.

"The octoshower! Time to shower up agent 4." Marie called, I sweat dropped, before remembering something.

"Hey agent 2. Time me."

"...sure…" I heard a beep on the other end as I readied my charger. "Go." I fired towards a structure and instinctively aimed right at the four octo copters. Shooting them down like duckhunt. Once the tentacle appeared, I fired at it. Popping the huge octarian tentacle. "One minute, 20 seconds." she called in my ear right as four more octocopters came to lift the contraption off the ground. I then saw something that I didn't expect.

"Agent 4! That is a hand crank splattling!" Sheldon called. "It's extremely old school!"

"Old school or not. Be careful." I heard Marie's stern voice in my ear. I nod as I dodge out of the way. Splatting the octocopters without hesitation.

"Geez.. I'm not use-" I jumped as the thing fell again.

"There we go! Flambé this fool." Marie called in my ear. I immediately fire at the tentacle. All the shots hitting.

"2 minutes and 20 seconds." Marie says calmly. As the tentacle bursted. _Come on david! You can do better than that!_ As I moved out of the way of a sting ray.

"Sting ray! That thing can go through walls!" Sheldon called.

"I'm a charger user Sheldon. I know how the sting ray works!" _Geez… thought he may know that I'm a charger user…_ as I climbed up a wall. Facing the faster octo copoters. I charged up and fired at 3 of them, Missing one Darn it. I took aim at the one octo copter that I missed. Bringing it down once more. I fired at the tentacle again before seeing it spew with ink.

"2 minutes and 45 seconds." Marie said in a cool fashion out as I sighed in dejection.

"Darn it…"

"We'll try for a better time later."she said as I picked up the zapfish and headed for the outside of the kettle. Where marie was there. Wearing a white flower dress with tulips. "Um.. who are you?" I asked trying to keep my agent four persona. But I was starstruck. Never thought marie would be a dress wearing beauty.

"I am marie of the squid sisters. And I would like talk to David the E-liter user."

"He's not here right now. Please go to a safe distance." I kept up my persona as much as I could.

"Alright. I'll wait for him at the cabin." As she walked away. Smiling back at me. I headed back to the cabin, zapfish in tow.


End file.
